The Wonderful Surprise of Being Small
by mccee
Summary: Angel, Giles, and Tara are faced with a problem when the rest of the Gang are turned into five year olds. Everyone find something new about the others.
1. Regained Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm afraid.

A/N: I don't know what to call the demon in this chapter, please review your ideas for the name.

"Slayer, wait up!" Spike yelled trying to keep up with Buffy. "Spike can we do this some other time, kinda busy right now," she said thrusting a stake into a vamps heart. "An' now you dusted the fellow, we need to talk." Spike was not giving up on that. "We need to talk about what, Spike how we lost our memories and ended up making out." Buffy fired back.

"Bloody well right, we kissed and I know you felt it you were there!" Spike glared at the Slayer. "An' don't say it was that bloody spell, we'd gained our memories back." Buffy punched him in the nose and walked away. Grabbing his nose he yelled, "What was that for, Slayer!" he followed her as she walked away. "Spike, we don't need to talk. It was a stupid kiss, it meant nothing, why does it matter." Buffy instantly regret her words. "Doesn't matter, meant nothing', that what you honestly think Slayer. It meant something' to me, an' that something was a lot. It does matter, we kissed Slayer!"

" I know Spike, I know it meant something, but we can't keep doing this, not behind our friends backs." Buffy sighed and her and Spike walked back to her house in silence. Buffy and Spike walked in the house greeted by a very nervous Willow. "H-hey guys, how was patrolling?" Buffy and Spike exchanged glances, "What's up Red, you're all jumpy," Spike questioned. "What do you mean, I'm not jumpy see jump free," she said standing still to show him she wasn't jumpy. "Willow, what are you not telling me?" Buffy asked in a playful voice. Before Willow could answer Angel came down the stairs. "Oh , hi Angel didn't know you were here." Buffy smiled politely. "Hi, Buffy you look great." Angel smiled.

" Oh, come on Slayer your all buddy- buddy with him now." Spike snickered at Angel. "You got a problem sonny boy." Angel fired back. "Hey Angel are you gonna stop fighting and tell me why you stopped by or do I have to stake you guys to get you two to stop fighting." Buffy smiled as the boys quieted down. "What an old fellow can't stop by to see one of his favorite girls," Angel charmed. Spike sneered "Oh come off it mate, you're not foolin' anyone, so why are ya here?"

Buffy gave her warning look to the boys. Ignoring Spike she answered Angel. "No an old fellow can come by to see one of his favorite girls, he just doesn't." Angel smiled at her, "True, sorry but I heard a demon talking about killing Giles, so I thought you would use a heads up." Buffy smiled at Angel again and hugged him, "Thanks, always helps to have a heads up, Big Guy." Angel happily hugged back.

"Oh how sweet. Sorry I just like to see that you two are still friends, but we should probably go to the Magic Box and inform Giles about his death wish." Willow suggested. They all headed to the Magic Box. Moments after they all arrived, so did Giles death wish demon. "Slayer" He mumbled. As the demon looked around he seemed surprised, more people than he'd expected.

Buffy stared at it for a moment before she grabbed an axe of the wall chopping it's head off. Everyone was covered in slim except Giles, Tara, and Angel. Angel and Giles decided they'd take care of the body. Tara was left with everyone else. "Hey little bit, you alright," Spike asked Dawn. "I, um everything's fuzzy," Dawn said. Soon after that everyone was passed out on the floor except Tara.

Tara quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Giles number. After three rings Giles answered.

"Hello, Tara," Giles answered.

"Giles, you have to come back right now," Tara voice was very panicked.

"Well alright but what happened, is something wrong." Giles began to worry.

"I don't know just hurry." Tara hung up.

Giles and Angel walked in to see everyone on the floor and Tara raced across the floor to Giles. "Tara what happened?" Angel asked concerned. "Right before I called, Spike asked Dawn if she felt ok, she said everything was fuzzy, then everyone passed out." Tara explained. "Very well, then we should bring them to the Summers residence so the can rest." Giles explained trying to keep Tara calm. Giles, Angel and Tara each brought one person to the cars at a time, and once they had everyone they drove to Buffy's house.

Angel placed Buffy in her teenage room, along with Dawn, Anya, and Willow. He placed Xander and Spike in Joyce's old bed room. Angel went down stair to talk with Tara and Giles. "If it's alright I'd like to stay until they wake up, I want to make sure Buffy is ok." Angel said the last part quietly. "Yes, yes that's quite alright Angel." Giles spoke as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "What do we now," Tara asked nervously. "There's not much we can do, we'll just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow, but for now I suggest we all get some sleep." Giles didn't know anything else they could do.

The next morning Willow was the first to wake up. Willow looked around to see where she was, she didn't recognize anything. Willows stirring awoke Buffy, and Buffy woke up Dawn, and Anya. " Who are you guys, why are you in my room?" Buffy asked rubbing her eyes. "My name is Willow Rosenberg ." she spoke quietly. "My name is Dawn Summers," Dawn said. "my name is Anya," she left her last name off. Buffy smiled, "I'm Buffy Anne Summers, Dawn and I must be sisters." They all glanced around the room.

Spike woke before Xander, gabbing Xander in the side to get him up. "Hey what did I do," Xander asked annoyed with Spike. "What's your name mate," Spike asked. "Alexander Harris, what's yours?" Spike smiled. "M' William Pratt, call me Spike." Meanwhile down stairs Angel could hear the girls talking, but something sounded different. Angel went up the stairs and checked to make sure the girls were alright. When he opened the door he saw why they sounded different, he found Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Anya as five year olds.

Angel quickly shut the door and went to see Xander and Spike. As he expected they too, were five year olds. He heard the door crack open and he turned, as the girls walked into the room with the boys. "Xander!" Willow joyfully shrieked running to her best friend hugging him. Xander hugged back. Buffy walked up to Angel and tugged on pant leg. Angel looked down at her. "Mister are you a bampire?" Angel was shocked that Buffy could tell this by age five, she really was born to be the slayer.

Angel picked her up and held her on his hip, "Yes, Buffy I am a vampire. Don't worry I don't bite." Buffy smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Is he a bampire too," Buffy asked pointing to Spike. " You can ask him," Angel set her on the bed next to Spike. "Hi, are you a bampire," Buffy asked. "Yeah, m' vampire." he told her. "What's your name Bampire?" she asked. "M' William, but that names for a poof, so m' Spike." "I'm Buffy, I like the name Spike."

Dawn felt scared and alone , Anya, Willow, and the Alexander kid were all talking on the bed. Buffy and Spike were also talking on the bed to each other. Dawn walked up to Angel, and he tugged on his pant leg, just as she had seen her sister do moments before. Angel pick Dawn up and held her on his hip, just as he had with Buffy. "Mister Vampire, everyone has something to do but me. They all have someone to talk to." Angel kissed her on the top of the head. " You can call me Angel, you can talk with me Dawn. How about we go call Mr. Giles and Tara." Dawn smiled and nodded her head.

"Giles you might want to come over pretty soon," Angel said into the phone. Giles answer Dawn couldn't hear. "Yes they all woke up, and they were children." Giles mumbled into the phone again. "I can handle it until you get here Giles."

A/N: So what do you think, it's my first, Buffy fanfic, so be gentle please. And please review.


	2. I Will Always Be With You

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm afraid.

A/N: This takes place after the first is killed in season seven. Tara did not die, and everyone else is alive. Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya are all couples. Spike and Buffy are a working progress through out this story.

Giles rushed back to Buffy's house as fast as he could. "Angel where are they!" he shouted up the stairs thinking that's where Angel would be. "Up here," Angel replied calmly. Giles headed up the stairs and to Joyce's old room. "Angel thank god, are they all okay?" Giles walked into the room to fast, scaring Buffy, Willow, and Dawn. Buffy jumped and cuddled up behind Spike, as Willow and Dawn went and did the same to Xander. Anya was asleep on the floor, and hadn't noticed anything, so she kept sleeping.

"Hey, ol' man," Spike yelled to Giles, "You're scarin' my friends!" Spike yelled angrily glaring at Giles. Giles walked over to the bad where Spike and Buffy were sitting, he assumed that Spike had been talking about Buffy. He reached out his hand toward Buffy trying to calm her. Seeing the old man that had scared his friend, reach toward her Spike stood up on the bed in front of Buffy blocking the old man from her.

"Leave her alone, old man," Spike warned as he protectively stood between Giles and Buffy. "It's alright son, I won't hurt her," Giles explained trying to reason with Spike. Angel walked over to Buffy and Spike, he shooed Giles away and told him to go talk with the others. "What's up Spike," Angel asked calmly, he didn't particularly like Spike as an Adult even if he happened to be his grandchild in a vampire way. But he did like him more as a child. "That ol' man tried to hurt my friend!" Spike said proud of himself for protecting her. Angel laughed and picked both of them up.

"Spike, the old man is Giles. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to make sure she wasn't hurt," Angel explained. "Giles has known Buffy and everyone else for a very long time. I know you guys don't remember, but you have all known Tara, Giles, and me for a long time." Both Spike and Buffy nodded their heads. When Angel put them down they ran down the stairs hand in hand. "Giles, why don't you go there with Spike and Buffy, start over knew with them, we don't know how long they'll be like this and if we can all get along it will be a lot easier." Angel suggested.

Giles walked down the stairs in the middle of a conversation between Spike and Buffy. "Spike what do you mean, you and me are different?" Buffy asked. Spike smiled, "I'm a vampire and you're really strong." Buffy just stared at him. "How do you know I'm strong," she had a joyful smile on her face. "I can smell it, all of the other kids are strong too, but your sent is much stronger, more powerful. That's how I can tell you are powerful, your body screams strong."

Giles walked in and saw the kids still had way to big of clothes on, from when they were first turned. "Hello, Buffy and Spike, I'm going to call Tara so she can take you to all get some clothes that fit you, why don't you go up to Angel and the other kids." Buffy and Spike bounced up the stairs

together. Giles called Tara,

"Hello Tara, could you come over, we need some help?"

"Um yeah, I'll be over as fast as I can." Tara was curious what they could need help with, nothing's been happening since the first was killed.

As Tara walked through the door, she figured out why. Two young blond children lie on the floor shoulder to shoulder. "Buffy, Spike what happened are you okay?" Tara asked nervously to the two children. "We're okay Tara," Buffy said happily running to give Tara a hug. " 'course she's okay, m' takin' care of her," Spike announced proudly. Tara chuckled and Spike too, came to give her a hug. "You aren't taking care of me Spike, we're taking care of each other." Buffy smiled up at Tara as she said so.

Angel came down the stairs holding Dawn and Anya in his arms, followed by Giles who had Willow and Xander in his arms. "Now you have some explaining to do," Tara laughed. "Yes I suppose I do," Giles wiped his glasses on his shirt. "When they woke up," Giles began, " Angel found all six had been turned into five year olds." Tara looked at Giles then at Angel, "Why don't they have clothes, well they have clothes but not for children." Tara scolded. "Well that's why we called you, could you take the girls shopping? Giles is going to take Xander shopping with him, and I'll stay with Spike." Angel asked smiling.

Tara smiled. "Of course I can take them," she looked at the girls, all so innocent and sweet, this should be easy. Tara gathered all the girls and walked toward the door, with them behind her. Buffy stood in the living room, refusing to go with Tara. "Come on Buffy, we're going to go get clothes it will be fun." Tara assured reaching out to take Buffy's hand. Buffy crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm not going!" she said stubbornly. Tara stepped back for a moment, she looked at Buffy, Buffy had tears in her eyes. "What's the matter, sweetheart," Tara asked softly. "I'm not going without Spike." Buffy said to Tara hardly more than a whisper.

Tara bent over and wrapped her in a hug. "Buffy, sweetheart we are coming back and then you can be with Spike." Tara soothed. "No I can't leave him, we take care of each other." Buffy pleaded with Tara to not make her go. Angel could hear little Buffy, and it was breaking his heart. "Tara, she can stay here with me and Spike, if that's okay. I'm sure Willow and the other girls can pick out some things for Buffy, right girls," Angel asked and the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, Buffy you can stay with Spike." Tara smiled down at the little girl, then mouthed thank you to Angel. Soon Tara had everyone in the car and she was on the way to the store for clothes. Then Giles and little Xander left, leaving little Spike and Buffy with Angel.

Spike ran up to Buffy and gave her a hug. "Ya know pet, you could have gone, but m' glad you didn't." Spike gave her a smile meant for only for his dear Buffy. "I'm glad I didn't have to go, I don't want to be away from you," Buffy smiled, "You're my little bampire." Angel watched the two, he still loved Buffy but he couldn't give her everything Spike could. He could, but he'd turn all evil Angelus again. So he was glad he still had her and she could be happy with Spike all at once. She was now his grandchild just as Spike was. They would be his happy little family, and he could always love them, no matter how much Spike annoyed him. He had to tell them.

"Spike, Buffy could you come here please," Angel asked softly. They walked over, "Are we in trouble, Angel," Buffy asked sweetly. Angel shook his head, and they calmed down knowing they weren't in trouble. "Spike do you know how we know each other?" Angel began. Spike shook his head indicating he didn't. "Well a very long time ago, I sired the vampire that sired you, and all of this means that you are my grandchild. Spike you are great grandchild of Darla, grandchild of Angel, and child of Drusilla." Spike looked pleased to know he had family. "Buffy, you are not my child, not yet. But you will be, you will be grandchild of Angel just as Spike is, and I love you both very much."

"I love you too Angel," Buffy announced hugging him, and Spike did the same. "Buffy you won't understand this until your grown up, but I want you to know I've let go. You need to become a cookie and you can only do that with Spike. You will always be my love, but you and Spike need each other now, I can't let you be a cookie, I'll just keep you cookie doe. So I let go because I love you, and now I know you will always love me, as I will always love you. But you will also love Spike." Angel wasn't sure if he said the last part so he could hear it or her, he could always tell her, but he could only realize it for the first time once.

It had gotten dark enough to be able to leave the house without Mr. Sunshine dusting them so Angel decided to take Spike and Buffy to the park. Angel was glad he did, because when they got there the two of them had more than enough energy to burn. Buffy would run up to Spike and tag him, yelling "Your it," before running off again with Spike in full pursuit. When Spike tagged her she'd run after him and they kept this up for a good while. Each time Spike tagged her he pushed her a little harder, and she did the same to him. After awhile the game got rough so they kicked it up a notch. Buffy climbed up the monkey bars and stood atop them waiting for Spike to come and tag her.

Spike stopped when he saw her up there, "Buffy come down so we can play," Spike insisted. "No, come tag me then I'll come down." Buffy said stubbornly as she stood on her tip of her toes on the top of the monkey bars and began to shake. Buffy's arms swung back and forth as she desperately tried to regain her balance. "Spike!" she cried. Spike watched stunned as she began to fall. He wanted to race to her and keep her from falling, but he knew he couldn't get there in time to catch her. "Buffy!" Spike screamed getting Angel's attention. Angel had been on the phone with Giles, when Tara, Giles and the other kids had gotten home and Angel, Spike and Buffy had already left to the park, so they called to check in.

Angel saw Buffy hit the ground. Hard on her head, to hard. Spike was now kneeling by her side, with tears in his eyes. "Angel she's bleeding, she won't wake up, she needs to wake up!" Angel knew not to move an injured body but she'd bleed to death if he didn't bring her to the hospital. He picked up Buffy and him and Spike ran to the car and drove two blocks to the hospital much faster then the speed limit aloud.

Buffy now lie in her hospital bed unconscious. Spike never left the side of the bed since he'd been aloud to see her. "Angel what happened, where is she!" Giles was panicked as he walked to Angel in the hall of the hospital. "She fell of the monkey bars, and hit her head while I was talking to you. She's in there right now with Spike." Angel explained pointing Giles to Buffy's room. Giles' walked over to the bed where a little girl lie unconscious, pale and alone. She looked so alone, but there was one that would never leave her side Spike; and that's when Giles realized just ho much Spike really did love Buffy.

A doctor walked in and checked on Buffy. He called Angel and Giles into the hall. "She will be fine but she needs to take it easy for quite awhile. She lost a lot of blood, and needs rest. If you think she'd like to go home, you may take her home if she'd be more comfortable, but if her condition worsens she has to come right back." He explained. "Thank you Sir." Giles hugged the Doctor. And he took Buffy home to let her rest comfortably. With Spike always by her side, and he always would be.


	3. We'll Find a Way

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm afraid

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm very glad that you have been enjoying it. I think that each chapter will reveal something about one of the kids.

Spike hadn't left Buffy's side since she had fallen, often times he'd sing into her ear. Nonsense as far as most the words went, but there were small moments where he'd recite a verse of old British songs he knew. Spike kneeled on the bed beside her never letting go of her hand. At night he crawled under the sheets of her bed and lied beside her, cuddling up to her warm body. When Angel tried to get him to drink some blood, he'd always refuse saying, "Not until my Buffy can." Buffy had been unconscious now for 25 hours, and everyone was beginning to get frantic. But very late one night, maybe midnight, that changed.

Buffy lied on the bed and stared at them. "Spike," She spoke barley over a whisper. Spike ran to her bed an grabbed her hand, "M' here pet, m' here." Spike soothed. Buffy wrapped her little arms around Spike and cuddled into him. Angel ran down the stairs and told Giles. "Why don't you go dress Spike, and have Tara dress Buffy. Then we can feed them now that they will eat." Giles suggested.

Tara and Angel each dressed the children and brought them down stairs to eat. Willow came up to Buffy first "Buffy are you alright we haven't seen you in a day." Willow looked worried. Buffy smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm ok, thank you." Buffy and Willow smiled and hugged each other. Next came hugs from Xander, Anya, and Dawn. "Come now, children time to eat, after that we can go play outside." Giles suggested.

Giles set a hotdog in front of each child. Most had ketchup and mustard, but spikes had blood and mustard instead. After the kids had finished their dinner, they all seemed happy and full of energy again.

After everyone had eaten, Angel took everyone out side and let them play in the back yard. Buffy sat on the porch waiting for Spike to come play with her. Spike just stood by the fence starring at her, he wanted to play tag with her but last time she had gotten hurt and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Buffy stood up and walked over to Willow and the others and they all started playing. Spike soon came over and joined them in a calm game of duck, duck, goose. The game began to get boring and the kids began to complain. "Giles can we go to the PARK, please?" They would all chant at Giles. Angel and Tara got a kick out of it, "Yeah, please Grandpa Giles. PLEASE!" They joked until Giles couldn't take it. "No it is to dark outside, we couldn't keep a good enough eye on you." Giles said firmly. Willow's lip began to quiver, and tears stained her cheeks. Willow was a shy lonely child, hearing Giles yell at her and her friends scared her.

"Oh no, Willow don't cry it will be alright." Giles tried to sooth the little girl he had made cry. "Giles, the children just wanted to go to the park, we've kept them cooped up all day." Tara scolded taking Willow by the hand into the house. Tara called back out to Angel, "Angel could you please take the kids to the park, I think Giles needs sometime alone me and Willow will catch up with you in a little while." Angel nodded and led everyone to the car. "Giles why don't you go home for a little while, get some rest." Tara turned away and led Willow with her.

Tara pick Willow up and set her on her lap. "Willow you know Giles didn't want you to be upset, and he isn't mad at you right." Tara stroked her head soothing her. "He was just tired, can you tell me why you got so scared?" Willow snuggled into Tara, "I don't want to cause trouble, Miss Tara, honest." Willow looked up terrified. "Sweetheart I know why you got so scared. When your with your parents no one pays attention to you, and when you do get attention they are mad at you, isn't that why Willow?" Tara asked softly. Willow didn't answer. "They love you but you feel alone, like no one understands you." Willow was bewildered that Tara knew. "They don't have enough time for you, they don't understand you, they kept you from other children and made you so shy you got nervous around others, but they love you. I love you to Willow, I always will, promise."

Willow hugged Tara and they then went to the park. Angel was happily pushing Dawn on the swing set. Xander and Anya were playing on the slide chasing each other up and down. Spike and Buffy had climbed a tree. Willow ran over to Angel and grabbed on to his legs, hugging him. "Hey Willow are you feeling better?" He asked picking her up as he still pushed Dawn on the swing. "I'm better, Giles isn't made at me!" she happily chirped. "Angel smiled and set Willow on a swing next to Dawn and pushed the both of them. "Higher, higher!" Dawn squealed, and Willow held on for dear life each time he pushed the swing. Angel made both of the girls' swings go higher each time. Once he pushed it so high the chain holding the swing buckled jolting them and Willow screamed.

Tara came running over to Angel, Dawn, and Willow, "What's wrong, why is Willow crying?" Angel was holding on to the little girl as she sobbed. "It was too high Tara, too high," she sobbed hugging Tara. "I know baby, I know. It's ok Angel wouldn't let you fall, would you Angel?" Tara looked up at Angel still holding a frantic Willow I his arms, "No, I'm never going to let you fall Willow." Angel said softly for only the girl to hear, sweetly Willow threw her around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Willow and Angel spent the rest of the time at the park on the merry- go- round, he'd push it slightly and Willow held onto the bar as it spun. Angel knew not to go to fast. Tara pushed Dawn on the swing , Anya and Xander continued to play on the slide, and Buffy and Spike was still in the tree.

Later that night Angel went home to L.A. with the promises to bring each child a present next time he saw them. The children hadn't been too happy when they found out he was leaving. "But Angel, who will take us to the park late at night," Dawn complained. "Who will chase Anya and me around the playground," Xander complained and Anya agreed. "Who will fix my booboo's," Buffy complained. "Who's going to teach me how to be a big bad vampire." Spike complained. Angel felt bad that he couldn't stay, but he had work back home. Giles and Tara had promised to keep him updated, and he was gone.

The next morning the children were unhappy feeling betrayed by there friend, Angel, leaving. "Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow, Buffy, Spike. I know you aren't to happy with Angel leaving, but it will be fine. We can all have fun." Giles assured. Everyone exchanged glances, Tara chuckled knowing Giles was about to have a 5-year old attack. The children all charged at him. Surprised Giles was knocked over in his chair, the children began to crawl on him. Giles began tickling them and they squirmed and squealed.

Giles eventually got up after the attack of children. Since it was day time still, Tara decided to take the kids to the library, and let Spike have some guy time. It was noon when Tara and the other children left, leaving Spike and Giles to have the bloke to bloke talk.

"Spike listen, I know I haven't always been supportive of you and your feelings toward Buffy. And now I see that I was wrong. You won't hurt Buffy I know that too, watching you care for Buffy after she fell it became obvious to me. You love her, and she loves you there's not that much more to it then that. I don't know what it is about you that makes Buffy fell this way but, I've excepted it. And god help me if you hurt her, you'll see the sharp end of a stake." Spike sat in front of Giles bewildered.

Mean while at the library things had been very calm. Tara had picked out a book and read all the kids to sleep. As she drove back to the house they had all woken up. And it was now dark enough to have all the kids play at the park, or they could have a special treat for them. "Giles, I think we should go to the park otherwise we'll never get them to sleep tonight." she said as she opened the door letting the children run in before her. Giles nodded his head, knowing that she had something planned.

When they got to the park Tara pulled out a bag of base-balls, tennis balls and mitts. Giving each child a ball and mit they wore them selves out very fast.


	4. Calling All Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm afraid.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for commenting, I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I know I said that I was going to show a personal thing about each child, but I didn't know what to do with Anya. I showed how Willow felt about her parents, and that Dawn liked to go high on the swing. Anyway Connor is in this chapter, he had been with the family Angel gave him to, but now he's back with Angel. Anyway on with the story.

The next morning Anya, Willow and Dawn woke up before everyone else. "Hey Dawnie," Willow said making sure she saw it too. "Uh, why are we, and they aren't?" Dawn stumbled for words, looking around everyone were still children, everyone besides Willow and her were. Dawn screamed waking everyone else up. Giles and Tara raced upstairs to see what happened.

Both of the boys had beaten Tara and Giles to the girls' room. Xander ran over to Buffy, who were now standing in the corner. Buffy slowly walked over to the bed were Dawn and Willow still sat. Buffy climbed the bed and sat in between Dawn and Willow. She whispered to Dawn, Anya, then to Willow, "You got big,". Spike soon joined her on the bed, he saw features in both of their faces he recognized, "Xander, you can come over it's just Willow, Anya and Dawn." Giles stared at them, everything seems normal.

"Um, Giles can you take the kids for a minute so we can put clothes on that you know actually fit." Willow asked politely. "Yes, yes, of course Buffy, Spike, Xander come along now." Giles rushed the children out of the room, so the older girls could get into some clothes that are more, 'appropriate' for them.

Willow, Anya and Dawn found their clothes in the closet, and quickly put them on. They all headed downstairs, assuming that Giles would like to discuss this 'event' with them. "Giles," Willow was the first to speak, "why didn't they you know, turn back too?" She gestured to Buffy, Xander, and Spike. Giles wiped his glasses on his shirt, and placed them back on the bridge of his nose, "I don't know Willow." He spoke calmly, but seemed almost sad. "Did I do something wrong Giles?" Willow asked concerned at his sadness. "No, no not at all, but you and me need to have a chat later tonight." Giles looked at her and knowing what pain hse had felt as a young child.

Dawn walked over to Buffy and picked her up. "Sweet, my older sister is powerless to me," Dawn said happily holding Buffy in her arms. "No Dawn that's not entirely true." Giles looked Dawn in the eyes with a stern look. " Dawn you must take care of her now. The way she took care of you. Do you understand that Dawn, if anything happens to her, that's it and she's gone… forever this time. Do you understand that?" Giles had to get Dawn to understand. "Yes, Giles I know, I just meant for once she can't boss me around." Dawn held Buffy close to her chest squeezing her.

Giles instantly regretted his harshness. "Dawn, I'm sorry I just need to know that I can keep Buffy safe as a child, if I can't keep her safe now, how can I keep her safe when she becomes an adult." Dawn smiled at Giles, "You don't have to worry Giles, I know you weren't trying to be mean, you just want what's best for her." Dawn Had been squeezing Buffy harder with out noticing. "Owe," Buffy said as Dawn continued to do so absentmindedly.

Dawn instantly released Buffy as she heard her little voice. "Buffy what's wrong," Dawn asked checking both the little girls arms and legs for injuries, seeing non she stared at the girl. "You hugged me to hard," Buffy jumped off her sisters lap and went over to Giles. She stared at him for a minute then walked over to Anya. Anya looked down at her, and picked her up. "Buffy, you're so little," Anya cooed playing with the little girls hair. "Giles look at her she's so tiny, a little mini person, I have to tell Xander so we can get some." Anya chirped tickling Buffy. Buffy squirmed, and Anya smiled with excitement, "look everyone I found Buffy's weakness, she's ticklish. Now we just have to hope there are no tickle demons." Everyone looked at Anya and sighed, "Anya you'll have to wait to tell Xander about wanting children, until he isn't a child anymore." Giles explained taking Buffy from Anya, and setting her on the floor.

Buffy scurried off up the stairs with spike. Anya walked over to Xander and picked him up. "Yeah there," she cooed softly. "Hi, Anya." Xander smiled goofily at her. Anya lifted him above her head and spun him, causing him to giggle. Everyone smiled and began to play with Xander besides Willow. Willow waited from a far, wishing that Xander had this child hood instead of the one he had.

Everyone was startled when the phone rang, Willow decided she'd answer it so that Giles and Anya could play with Xander.

"Hello"

"Hi Willow, how is everything sweetheart?"

"Angel I'm not five anymore, neither is Dawn or Anya."

"Oh sorry, I just thought you would still be little. Anyway what happened, why are you an adult?"

"We don't really know, are you coming over again?"

"Sorry Will, can't I have a lot of work. Why don't you bring everyone over though, the kids could play in the hotel and we could discuss our situation."

"Ok, I'll get everyone ready, bye."

"Bye."

Willow hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "Giles, Angel wants us to come over so we can discuss our situation, and I kind of already told him we would." Giles looked at her, "yes that's probably a good idea." Willow smiled, "I'll get all the kids ready, come on Xander." she took his hand and headed upstairs. After Willow had finally gotten everyone packed it was dusk, just dark enough for Spike to go out safely.

On the way to Angel INC. Buffy had fallen asleep, and her head was resting on Spikes shoulder, Spike laid his arm lazily around her allowing her to cuddle. Willow hadn't missed a chance to get cute pictures to hold on to. She had always thought that Buffy and Spike were cute together.

Angel met everyone in the lobby and hugged Willow, Dawn and Anya, "Welcome back to being adults." Dawn chuckled hugging him for a second time. She had always liked Angel, even when Buffy turned him evil, she had a soft spot for him. Dawn had always thought of him as her brother figure. She made a mental note to tell this to him, she'd missed him being around. Angel handed each girl a small box, then turned and gave each child one.

Dawn, Willow, and Anya each opened theirs carefully. The small box reveled a small stone in each. Willow picked her stone up turning it over, she saw it had a carving of a willow tree and her name. Dawns had her name and a carving of a sun, Anya had her name and a circle. "Thank you, Angel it's beautiful." Willow hugged him, and he shrugged, as Dawn hugged him followed by Anya. "Yes thank you, they have very pretty colors?" Anya observed. Dawn looked at hers and rubbed it's smooth surface, "Thank you Angel, it's so perfect. I love it." Dawn hugged him again and whispered, "Thanks big bro."

"I should probably tell you that they have a protection spell on them, I thought that the demon must have had a reason to turn you to children so I thought it best be careful. The colors represent your personality, strength, weakness, and power."

Willow understood perfectly. "The color changes to the person who owns it, so it knows who to protect," she explained. Angel nodded and helped the kids put their stones on a chain around their neck.

"Hey dad, oh sorry didn't know we had company." Connor said embarrassed as we walked to his dad. "It's alright Connor, what do you need?" Angel looked at his son. "Oh, well you said that you knew some kids coming over and I was wondering if you needed any help when they get here." Connor smiled as he looked at Dawn. Angel caught this between his son and Dawn and smiled, " The kids are here but we don't really need much help why don't you take Dawn on a tour of the hotel." Angel smiled at his son.

"Oh, if you sure you don't need any help, I'd love to show Dawn around." Connor smiled to his dad thanking him. "Dawn would you like a tour, we don't have to if you don't want to though." Dawn blushed at Connors kindness and took his hand. "I would love that Connor," Dawn and Connor were soon gone and the kids were playing in the lobby, leaving the adults to talk.

"So do we know what this thing was? Angel asked bringing coffee to everyone. "No idea, we're still looking into it." Giles answered half lying, he had to watch the kids, he had no time to research. "Giles, you had to take care of six five year olds, not to mention three of which aren't normal humans, a witch, a vampire and a slayer. It's ok that you haven't researched, I'm happy the kids came first." Giles blushed slightly as he got caught in his lie.

"I have a lead and I think it might be our guy. The Madic'Lobaid, It's blood has the power to turn people into children, to kill them. They don't tend to eat people, but I've seen that before." Angel explained. "He probably came to kill Giles so no one could keep him from turning Buffy, and killing the slayer. He hadn't expected that everyone would be there, normally a drop of blood can turn the average adult, but since his head was cut off, it should last a lot longer." Angel showed a picture to everyone.

Willow was the first to speak. "That's not what he looked like, we still have the body at the house and I looked at it before we left." Angel looked confused then sighed, "We should go see the body, Dawn and Connor can watch the kids." Everyone agreed that would probably be best as Connor and Dawn walked in. "We can do what?" Connor asked. "You and Dawn are going to watch the kids, we have a B-O-D-Y to look at," Angel spelled out noticing the kids near by.

Before Connor or Dawn could object, Angel and everyone was already out the door. "Have fun, and don't in trouble, I mean that Connor. Dawn that goes for you too," Angel said shutting the door behind him.


	5. Always Be Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm afraid.

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Willara, who has given me the best idea ever. So Willara this is for you, enjoy.

Dawn and Connor slowly turned to face the kids. "What do we do with them?" Connor asked confused. "We play with them, tire them out. I don't know, you're the one who lives with a vampire think of something." Dawn instructed with her 'no dah' look. "You live with the slayer, and two witches, and Spike practically lives with you, and so does Xander and Anya," Connor complained, then quickly added, "how 'bout we play hide and seek, safe and fun." Dawn smiled and playfully slapped his arm.

They began to play and Connor was it. Connor found Dawn first, she was under his dad's desk. Then he found Buffy , in Fred's room under a couch. He had trouble finding Spike and Xander until he heard a crying coming from upstairs. Quickly he dashed up the stairs, and ran into his room where the crying was.

He saw Xander huddled in a corner in the fetal position terrified. Spike was beside him trying to get Xander to stop crying. "Connor, Xander he, and then, I don't know what happened." Connor approached Xander carefully so he wouldn't scare the boy more. As he got closer, he saw that the boys pants were very wet and smelled of urine. "Xander calm down, everything's ok we can get you dry clothes." Xander was still crying, and it was hard for him speak clearly. "You mean your not going to hit me?" Connor looked at the little boy and realized why he had been so upset. Connor picked Xander up and got him dry clothes, as Dawn kept the other kids occupied.

Dawn looked at Connor then at the kids in front of them, "Do you know who they are?" she motioned to them. "No, my dad's friends kids, is she Buffy's she looks like how dad described Buffy, just a little blond thing." he asked looking at Buffy. Dawn laughed, "Connor you have a lot to learn. That's Spike and Xander." Dawn said pointing to each boy. "That little blond there happens to be a Slayer." Connor chuckled, "you mean future Slayer, just like her mommy," he picked her up and tickled her. "No, that little blond is Buffy. A demon sprayed blood all over her and she turned into a kid." Dawn watched as Connor dropped Buffy from being in shock.

As Buffy hit the floor she began to cry. He saw her wrist on the metal part of the couch in the middle of the lobby. "Dawn what do I do, I didn't mean to." Dawn rushed to the aid of her sister, at the same time Spike did. Spike grabbed her hand causing her to cried out in pain. Spike instantly released it, feeling as if he had hurt her…again. "Connor can you get some ice and a first aid kit, I think she might have a broken arm." Dawn didn't bother looking at Connor she was to busy tending to her sister.

Connor quickly returned with an ice pack and first aid kit. "Is she going to be alright, Dawn I swear that I didn't mean to, it was a accident. I would never hurt her." Connor felt horrible and wished he could rewind the last twenty minutes of the day. "I know you wouldn't hurt her Connor. It's not your fault, I should have been gentler about what I said, we're both at blame." Dawn looked into Connor's eyes, "Can you tell Angel I'm taking Buffy to the hospital. I need you to keep Spike and Xander safe and sane while I'm gone." Connor nodded and got on the phone after Dawn had left. Angel had answered quickly.

"Connor, hey I was just about to call you, we found the demons name, a Puer factorum, Latin for child maker."

"Dad listen, Buffy's at the hospital with Dawn, but everything will be fine. I'm watching Spike and Xander."

"What? Connor what happened? Is she alright?"

"Dawn told me who they were, and I was holding Buffy at the time, and well you know the rest."

"Connor, you dropped her! How could you do that, how bad is it?"

"Dawn said that it might be broken, her arm I mean, we should talk about this when you get home."

"We, just pulled up and Willow is going to take Xander to the hospital to meet up with Buffy, Tara and Giles are going to keep Spike busy, we're going to have a little talk." Angel hung up and walked in the door.

Everyone was in there parental rolls, Tara took Xander to the hospital on account that Giles and Willow still needed to talk and Willow and Giles were with Spike upstairs. "Connor I don't have to tell you that how stupid this is. You could have damaged her, more than you did." Angel looked his son straight in the eyes. "But I'm proud that you took responsibility, and that you didn't tell on Dawn that she made you drop her. She called me when she got to the hospital, told me everything." Angel hugged his son, "you're going to help with the kids as your punishment, although I'm not really punishing you." Connor smiled at his dad and hugged him back, "Can I go to the hospital, I want to make sure Buffy's ok?" Angel nodded and gave his son his keys.

Giles and Willow began talking as Spike colored on the floor. "Willow I know what happened as a child to you. I just wanted to say that I love you, you know that right?" Giles took Willows hands in his. "Your parents love you, but they didn't have enough time to you. I will always have time for you, always. When you are with me and all of your friends , you are with people that they love you and will have time for you." Giles began to tear up and wiped his glasses on his shirt. Willow felt so loved at that moment she just had to hug him, in fact she hugged him so hard it was hard to breath for a moment. "I know Giles, you've never let me forget that." Willow hugged him again less hard this time.

Connor found Buffy's room rather fast claiming to be her uncle, which I a vampire way he was, considering Spike and her were together and Angell was his grandsire and Connor was Angel's son. "Hey how is she?" Connor asked worriedly as he approached the bed. "She'll be fine, but she has a broken right ulna and radius, so she'll have a cast for a while. But nothing to bad, we can take her home soon. Tara and Xander are here, so we can leave as soon as they come back into the room." Dawn smiled at Connor.

Tara and Xander walked back into the hospital room, and everyone just stared at them. "Sorry about the robe guys but, it seems I've had myself quite the growth spurt." a foully grown Xander explained with a smile. "Welcome back, growing up in five minutes isn't much fun is it," Dawn joked. Xander hugged Dawn, "Here are Buffy's release papers, we can take her now." Xander picked Buffy up and held her to his chest as she slept, her bright hot pink new cast made him frown.

"I'll carry her out, and hold her on the ride home, so we don't have to wake her up. She's had a long day." Xander felt he had to keep her safe now more than ever. Dawn agreed, and they all went home. "Angel, Giles, Willow we're back," Dawn spoke loudly, but not loud enough to wake Buffy. "Oh, thank heavens, how is she?" Giles ran down the stairs followed by Willow, who stopped when she saw that Xander wasn't a kid anymore. "Welcome, back Xander," She whispered, and he smiled at her. "She's going to be in a cast for a few months, she broke her right ulna and radius." Dawn explained as Xander laid her on a bed where she would spend the rest of the night.

Spike walked in the room, "Is she okay? Is my Buffy ok?" his little hands were shaking as he approached the bed. "She'll be fine Spike, why don't you keep her safe over night," Willow suggested happily placing Spike beside Buffy on the bed. "Can I hold her hand?" Spike looked at Willow for approval. Willow nodded her head. "I love her ya' know. I didn't take care of her, I let her down. I could have kept her from falling." Spike sighed as he took Buffy's un-cast arm. "Spike you couldn't have helped her, you did everything you could have." Tara rubbed his back softly. "I don't just mean to night, when she jumped and fell of the monkey bars, I could have helped. I could have saved her. I'd did ya' know every night, in my dreams but not when it mattered." Spike settled down with Buffy in his arms and they fell asleep quick

Later at 6:30 am Spike woke again. He felt funny and soon found why, he wasn't a kid anymore. Spike quickly got up and found his adult clothes, put them on and went down stairs to find everyone else. Tara and Willow sat on the couch with Anya and Xander, Giles and Angel were researching, Connor and Dawn were in the garden talking. "Um, sorry to interrupt but m' interrupting." Anya looked up first, "He's big again. Xander, we need to go make kids so that when Buffy turns back we can have children around, unless you just want to keep Buffy small and have her as our daughter." Everyone stared at Anya, "If Buffy is to stay a child I'll be the one to take her in. She needs someone who isn't still a child themselves." Giles told Anya strictly.

Spike glared at Giles, he wasn't going to take Buffy away from him. "I say I take her, m' oldest, there fore wisest." he protested." How would you take care of her, you live in a crypt and can't bring her out into the sun. Kids need sun, and space and not vampires." Xander fired back. Dawn walked back into the lobby, "I think I have a say in this since you know I'm her sister and as much as we love you, you aren't related. And Spike you aren't the oldest, Angel is older than you." Dawn challenged the group. "We should worry about this if it happens." Xander suggested. "We can't, we need to worry about this now. Buffy is the only kid left and there is a very real chance that she was affected differently then everyone else." Giles whipped his glasses on his shirt.

"He has a point, the Slayer gets bashed day and night, but she falls and is out for a day, is dropped and gets a broken wrist. She still has her slayer powers and all though, like how Spike was is a vamp still." Connor justified Giles. "Don't you think Buffy deserves a mom and dad this time around? Don't you think that Buffy has earned that, don't you Giles? Come on, she deserves that this time around." Xander reasoned. No one could argue with that. They all knew she deserved that. "Enough! Buffy doesn't need both parents, she needs her family. Giles is her dad, Willow, Dawn, Anya, and I are her sisters, Xander is her brother, Connor is like a nephew , Angel and Spike are god only knows. We are her family and she needs us, so can we please stop fighting." Tara had had enough and went up to Buffy's room to check on her.

"Glenda's right we're her family, the whole lot of us. As strange as we are we're what she needs right now." Spike said feeling guilty. As Tara went into Buffy's room she found her awake. "Where's my Spike? I need my Spikey, where is he Tara?" Buffy's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her cheeks were tear stained. "Oh sweetie, he's downstairs I'll go get him." Tara went to get Spike and was met at the door by him. "I heard Buffy downstairs, ya know Vampire hearing and all." Tara left the room leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

Spike sat on the end of Buffy's bed. "M' here pet, m' here," he soothed, but Buffy's lip only quivered. "You're not my Spikey, my Spike is a little bampire." Spike leaned back on the bed so he could stretch his legs on the bed. "M' still your Spikey, m' just a big bampire now. L' always be your's." Buffy looked up at him and saw the Spike she'd known the last few days, "You are my Spike."


	6. Early One Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm afraid

A/N: I love this story because I know you do too!

Spike walked down the stairs with Buffy rested on his hip. "Guys she has something to say about our little argument, she heard us upstairs," he set her down. "I want to be with all of you always. I don't want to be separated from you, I love you all." Buffy hugged everyone, and they instantly forgot all of the arguing they had been doing.

Spike went into the kitchen to get a bag of blood. As Spike was drinking it Buffy walked in with a pen, and handed it to Spike. "Can you sign my arm please, Spike?" she held her cast arm up to him. Spike picked Buffy up and chuckled, setting her down on the counter. "Sure thing pet," he smiled as he signed the small cast. Buffy smiled up at him and wrapped her little arms around him after he finished signing. Spike loved it when she hugged him. The two of them walked back into the lobby, where everyone was talking about what would happen if Buffy was to stay this way.

As they walked in Angel told Dawn and Connor to go play with Buffy, that they needed to talk about this without Buffy in the room. "I think for the sake of Buffy we need to work something out like a schedule, like who will be her parent for what day, and for how long." Giles whipped his glasses on his shirt again. "We can't just trade her off like old junk we don't want at that moment, she's a child and needs to have a home for more than one day at a time." Spike complained, furious that Giles suggest treating her like that. "Spike has a point, and as much as I hate to say it a good one. If we move her around like that what's it going to be like for her? She'll have a different school all the time, how will she make friends?" Angel agreed with Spike for once.

"I still say that Xander and I should get her since we are married and have an apartment. We could be her mommy and daddy, right Xander?" Anya looked at Xander with a pout. " Anya look, as much as I would love that, Buffy being our daughter, we can't just take her. They're just as much family as they are, some even more than we are. And she's still the Slayer, think about when all the demons find out she's been turned into a kid. We can't protect her, not alone. She needs them just as much as us. Anya, I know that Buffy would turn out fine with us as her parents, but it comes down to her safety, we all need to protect her. Together." Xander looked at Anya with sincerity in his voice. "Alexander Harris, don't do that. Don't be the all responsible one, who will be Buffy's fun dad." Anya smiled at him hugging him.

"You guys don't have an apartment anymore, Sunnydale went boom." Willow pointed out. Xander and Anya were deep in thought about where they would move to now. "Why doesn't everyone move here, I mean that way Buffy isn't moving around all the time and she would still have all of us to protect her." Angel offered, "Not to mention there are plenty of rooms, so everyone could have there own and we could still have guests." Giles looked at everyone then spoke, "I'll go tell Connor and Dawn the good news. Oh and Angel, thank you." Giles patted him on the shoulder. "What's family for." he smiled at the older man.

Giles walked up the stairs to were Dawns room was and softly knocked on her door. "Come in," Dawn called through the door. "Oh hey Giles, what's up?" Dawn and Connor asked in unison. Giles sighed and began to talk with the teens, "Dawn as we were discussing earlier Buffy maybe a child for a while." Dawn nodded and Giles continued. "We've decided that in best interest of Buffy that we move here, into Angel inc. so that Buffy doesn't have to move around and still has all of us to protect her." Dawn smiled as Giles finished, "I think that's a great idea, Giles. Buffy needs a lot of love, she's been through a lot over the years." Connor smiled at Buffy and Dawn as Dawn and Giles talked.

The four walked down the stairs, Connor carrying Buffy on his hip. Obviously Buffy and Connors relationship had not been damaged like her arm. Most of the gang had left to get clothed, pots, pans, and other things they left in the giant hole that was Sunnydale. Spike was the only one that hadn't left while Giles, Connor, Dawn and Buffy were upstairs. Angel had a case he needed Gun's help on so Gun picked him up, and everyone else was shopping. "Why don't you all go get some clothes and stuff, like everyone else. I don't really need to, and Mr. Sun, isn't too fond of me." Spike smiled and reached out for Buffy. Buffy instantly pulled away from Connor and reached for Spike and he happily took her in his arms with a smile. "Spike is there anything you need us to pick up for you?" Dawn smiled at him. "No thanks, Bit." Spike smiled at her and then they left and Spike had to entertain Buffy for the rest of the day.

"So what do you want to do, cutie?" Spike asked. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her hair, "Can I see your face?" Spike was confused and looked at Buffy with his head tilted to the side, "What do you mean Pet, you see my face right now." Buffy looked at him and sighed, "No your other face, Angel told me that you two have two faces, one human and a bampire one." Spike chuckled and picked her up again. Spike laid down on the couch and set Buffy on his chest. Spike morphed his face, and he feared he'd scare Buffy. Buffy wasn't scared though, she reached out and touched each bump, studying it carefully. "Are you afraid Spike? Why didn't you want me too see your face, Angel showed me his." Buffy reached out again softly poking his fangs. "I'm afraid I would scare you and you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." Spike gently pulled Buffy's little arm away from his teeth, "Don't do that sweetie, my teeth are very sharp. Don't want to get cut."

Buffy hugged Spike, "You wouldn't scare me away that easy, I'm tired can I take a nap?" Spike smiled at Buffy and took her upstairs to tuck her in for a nap. "Okay, there you go luv." Spike bent down and kissed Buffy on the fore head. Buffy grabbed Spikes wrist stopping him from leaving. "Will you sing to me Spike, please? I like to hear your voice, that way I know I'm not alone." Spike sat on the edge of her bed and began to sing.

Early one morning, just as the sun was rising I heard a maid singing in the valley below." After Spike had finished the song Buffy looked peaceful as she slept, Spike bent down kissed her on the head and quietly walked back into the his own room. Spike laughed to himself as he sat watching passions. Spike had spent years chasing Buffy, trying to get her to feel his love, to love him back, to except him as him, and finally he had got that. Only in an ironic twist, he was now one of her four father figures. Spike loved that little girl like she was his daughter, and he loved Buffy when she was an adult but now his love was different. He didn't want to kiss her and have her be his like he did when she was an adult. This time he wanted to hug her, to fix her boo-boo's, chase away bad dreams, and kill any boy who hurt her. Spike broth the words softly, "I'm a father, and I'm not. She will never be mine biologically, but i will treat her as she is. I will protect her for anything."


	7. Sorcery is not a toy

Disclaimer: m' afraid I don't own

A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, I was working on a new story and was side tracked. Any way I was thinking about if I should keep Buffy a kid for a longer time or if she should change back like the others, anyway I would love to have your input. So hope you enjoy.

Two hours later Buffy had woken up from her nap, and everyone had returned home. "Hello, cutie." Spike smiled at Buffy as she walked down the stairs. "Hi, Spike can we go play now?" Buffy asked excitedly. "I can't take you outside for a little while longer but I'm sure if you ask someone else they will." Spike said setting Buffy on his lap. Buffy looked sad at first then she saw Xander and Anya, and they always had been fun, so she jumped off Spikes lap and ran over to them. "Xander, Anya, will you please take me outside to play?" Buffy smiled up at them happily. Xander and Anya looked at each other and Xander picked Buffy up, "Sure thing, Buffy." Anya and Xander took her outside and they began to play.

Xander put Buffy down on the ground and asked her what she wanted to play. Buffy stopped and thought for a moment, "What can I play with a cast on my arm, Giles told me I had to be really, really careful." Buffy looked from Anya to Xander. "Do you want me to push you on the swing set? That could be fun." Xander offered. Buffy shock her head and hugged Xander's legs, "Giles told me I couldn't." Anya picked Buffy up and swung her around, "Giles may have said that, you can't play on the swings but he didn't say you couldn't swing." Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around Anya's neck, "Thank you, auntie Anya." Not long after it was dark and everyone one could come outside and Buffy had plenty of play mates.

Angel would pick her up and spin her around like Anya had been doing, and she'd giggle. Most of the adults would just pick her up and spin her around, causing her to giggle, but she soon got bored with that and ran over to Spike hugging his legs. "Hello cutie," Spike picked her up and set him on his hip. "Can you go game face, please Spike." Buffy begged. "I don't think so, Kido. There are a lot of people around." Spike said calmly. Angel heard the whole conversation and he was tickled that a little girl who couldn't even say vampires had two adult male vampires wrapped around her finger. "Oh come on Spikey, the girl only wants to see a vampire," Angel said going game face taking the Buffy from him. Spike went into game face, "Give her here, m' her favorite vampire." Buffy laughed that innocent little girl laugh, "Are not, I'm your favorite right Buffy?" Angel snarled causing her to squeal. "No," Buffy said simply to Angel, "Hah, I'm her favorite." Spike said victoriously. "No," she said again, "I love you both the same. You're my big bad bampires."

Spike and Angel were still in game face when Xander came over. "What are you doing, give her to me!" he practically screamed at them. "What, mate calm down." Spike Handed Buffy to Angel. "You two are in game face, your going to scar her for life, now give her to me!" Xander grabbed Buffy from Angel scarring her. Buffy began to cry and Xander cradled her, he placed his hand on the back of her head and rested her head on his chest, "Look what you did now, you scared her half to death." Xnader looked at the two men in disgust.

"Hey, mate you're the one who scares her. Always knew she had good taste." Spike said defensively, going out of game face, and Angel did the same thing. " what are you talking about." Xander rocked Buffy back and forth trying to calm her down. "Good taste in friends, she doesn't take too well to you." Angel crossed his arms as he said exactly what Spike had meant. Xander looked down at Buffy who hadn't been crying but shaking, Spike was right, he had scared her. "Buffy, sweetheart I'm sorry. I thought Spike and Angel were scaring you, I just wanted to protect you." Buffy looked into Xanders eyes and hugged him. "I forgive you Xander, but can I play with Spike and Angel?" Buffy smiled at him like the last ten minutes hadn't even happened. Xander smiled, 'You want to play with pretty boy Spike?" Xnader teased as Buffy shook her head in agreement.

"Oi, m' not pretty m' a boy." Spike crossed his arms in protest. "I think you're pretty Spike." Buffy said sweetly. "Oh really even when I'm in game face?" Spike tilted his head at the small child. "Yes, I like your blue eyes, but your yellow ones are nice too." Spike smiled at Buffy, and glared at Xander. Giles came down into the yard followed by Dawn and Connor, "Buffy, do you want to get some ice cream, with Connor and me?" Dawn asked picking up her sister. Buffy shock her head and Connor, Dawn and Buffy were soon gone. "Angel we need some help with the research. The demon itself was a Puer Factorum, but, um Spike would you please go help in there." Spike tilted his head and went inside. "We believe that someone cast a spell, so that the demon didn't look like a Puer Factorum, so it could turn Buffy into a child. The spell must have had to been cast to only turn Buffy but, since it was still a Puer Factorum demon it turned all of them." Giles stopped to wipe his glasses and started again. "Normally the blood wears off over a short period of time as it did for Willow, Anya, Dawn, Xander, and Spike. But with a spell cast toward Buffy, it will only last until we can reverse the spell." Angel nodded and they both returned inside.

"What's the first step, I mean we really should get to changing her back." Angel said to everyone. "I can do a spell that will let us see what spell was cast on the demon to infect Buffy." Tara suggested. "Yes I think that would be quite a good idea, thank you Tara." Giles smiled and him and Angel went to get the Puer Factorum's body. Five minutes later they came back carrying the body with them. "Ok set it down there," Tara pointed to the middle of the lobby next to the round couch. The boys did as told and Tara kneeled beside the body, slowly at first she began chanting. Light was drowning the body as Tara chant, Suddenly it all just stopped.

"It is a spell put on by a very powerful being, Ethan. The sorcerer is Ethan Rayne." Tara said calmly having no idea who she had just mentioned. "I should have known it was Ethan." Giles felt cold, as if it had been his fault for the transformation. "Who is Ethan? Giles what's going on?" Tara looked confused. "A bloke I knew from years ago, he was suppose to become a watcher but never did, always resented me from when I did." Giles explained. "He knows that watcher care for their slayers, if he hurt Buffy he'd be hurting me." Willow chimed in now, "Once for Halloween he turned everyone into the costume they were wearing, I was a sexy ghost."

Tara smiled at the thought. "I know how I can break the spell, but I need Buffy to be here." Tara announced, and everyone agreed that by morning they would try to bring Buffy back to normal. "I think L' go patrol tonight, better safe then sorry," Spike grabbed his duster off the couch and headed out.

All the while Ethan had been watching through a small camera he had placed in the demon. "This won't do, the girl must remain small until I can get close enough. I don't see how I can do that with that blond vampire always hovering over her." That's when Ethan got the idea, "He won't be a problem long."


	8. Ethan Rayne

Disclaimer: M' afraid I don't own.

Spike walked through the graveyard slowly looking for any vamps that he could stake. He had an odd feeling that their was someone there, someone was watching him. Someone was lurking in the shadows. Someone was Ethan. Spike heard a low growl from a vamp, and he turned to stake it. Ethan smiled, and cocked his gun. This would hurt and embed Puer Factorum blood in him. He couldn't protect her if he was a small child, he may be a vampire but as a child there is a lot more ways to keep him out of the way. Ethan laughted as Spike screeched in pain after he staked the other vamp. "Bloody hell what was that?" Spike reached for his neck rubbing it's now sore spot. Spike felt dizzy after that and hardly made it home before sun up. Spike went to his room pulled the blinds back and fell asleep.

A few hours later Buffy waited on the couch in the middle of the lobby as all the adults were busily preparing something, they had said it was very special and that she'd very much enjoy it. So far she was just bored. "Where's my Bampire?" Buffy asked hoping that Spike would do something fun with her. "I'm right here Buffy," Angel said walking over and kneeling next to her. "No, Spike, I want my Spikey!" Buffy looked at Angel angered, he'd been ignoring her after waking her up early in the morning. "I'm sorry Buffy but he's sleeping," looking in Buffy's eyes he could see she still needed sleep too, "why don't you go snuggle with Spike, you need some sleepy time too." Angel smiled as Buffy slid of the couch and ran up the stairs. "Sorry, but it's no fun to deal with a cranky tired child, especially when she's the slyer." Angel told everyone as she walked off.

The spell could wait a while longer, it would probably be best for the child to get some sleep she'd been up till midnight and they had woken her up at 6:00 am. Buffy had made it up all 98 stairs in about two minutes, and was now standing in Spike's room. "Spike," She asked softly. "What ya want love?" Spike rolled over and looked over to Buffy who looked shocked but happy. "What is it, and who are you?" Spike was confused. "You're small now," Buffy said as she walked closer to the bed. " M' five 'course M' small, and who are you?" Spike asked again. "I'm Buffy, you don't remember. That's okay, when I was first little I didn't remember anyone either but you helped me, so I'll help you." Buffy climbed up the bed and sat next to Spike.

"M' scared, where am I Buffy?" Spike looked around the room and felt this over whelming feeling he was alone. This wasn't his room, his bed, or his house. This girl made him feel very safe though, she wasn't judgmental or harsh to him, as many children he knew were. She was happy and seemed happy to see him. "It's alright, William." Buffy remembered him saying that was his name. "Do you want to go back to sleep, I think I'm going." Buffy announced happily. "Wait no Buffy, you can't leave, can you sleep here next to me?" Spikes question made Buffy smile and she curled up next to him on the bed.

Angel walked up the stairs about three hours later in search of Buffy and Spike. When Angel looked in Spike's room he found two sleeping blond children cuddling up to each other. Angel quickly dressed Spike in appropriate clothes, and brought both the children down stairs. "We have a little problem here guys." Angel showed the newly little Spike to everyone. "What happened to his neck?" Tara asked as she picked him up. "There's a bullet hole, and the bullet is still there." Tara got a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out, with only a small 'ow' from Spike.

"Spike what happened?" Willow asked concerned. "Buffy! Who are they?" William asked nervous. "They are friends, don't worry they want to help." Buffy reassured. Spike glanced at Buffy before introducing himself. "Hello maim I'm William Wesley Pratt, may I ask your name?" Willow smiled at his manners. "Hello William, my name is Willow. You don't remember us I know, but we've known you for a very long time, and Buffy's right we only want to help." Willow stated calmly. William smiled at Willow, she seems very nice, he thought.

"Mr. Giles is Spike going to stay little like me?" Buffy asked innocently. "For now. Buffy why don't you help Spike remember some things, show him around." Giles smiled at the two blonds. Looking at the two small children in front of him he realized how someone could think they we're fraternal twins, by just looking at them. "Okay. Come on Spike I'll show you around." Buffy took his hand and the two were soon of site. "Tara, Willow do you think you could do anything to see why someone shot Spike, and turned him into a child again?" Giles asked turning to face them. "Like what? It's a normal bullet, no magic we can sense." Tara looked sad to tell Giles they couldn't help.

"I could help you with that though." Fred offered walking into the room. "That would be great thanks Fred." Angel said after introducing everyone. Fred took the bullet to do some tests at her friends lab.

Buffy and Spike were upstairs exploring. "Buffy, why do you call me Spike?" William asked softly. "Because you told me too. You said William was to poofish for a bampire, so I should call you Spike." Buffy smiled over at Spike, she liked Spike big, but now she had someone small to play with. "That's right! I'm a big bad Vampire! I was smart to go by Spike!" He smiled and hugged his Buffy.

"What happened to your arm, it's pink?" Spike asked looking at her cast. "I broke it. So the doctor gave me a cast." Buffy said simply. Spike nodded and the two of them continued to explore. Spike enjoyed being around Buffy he felt close. "Do you think they will help us?" Spike asked softly looking at Buffy. "Yes, they love us Spike." Buffy hugged him and held out her pinky finger, "I promise." Buffy and Spike were interrupted when Fred came in and picked them up. "Hey guys, I need you two to help me, can you do that?" She asked sweetly. Both kids nodded and went with Fred.

Fred set Spike and Buffy on the table of her friends lab. A scanner scanned them as they sat there. "Okay, you're doing great guys. Just a few more minutes." Fred smiled at them as she finished writing her notes. 'The bullet found in Spike was filled in the blood of a PF demon. It is picking up an odd sense. He should return to normal in a matter of days. Buffy's spell will have to be reversed.' "Okay, lets get back to the others guys, you did a great job." Fred picked them up and brought them back to Angel. INC.. She gave her noted to Angel and Giles and then went to her room to do some research.

"Tara, could you do the spell you did on Buffy for Spike, it says that it picked up an odd sense. And knowing Ethan he's up to his old tricks." Giles asked Tara annoyed at Ethan. "Yes, no problem." Tara set off the spell and in moments had the results. "Same thing that infected Buffy, now infects Spike. We'll have to do a reversal spell on them both." Tara looked at Giles for approval. "Very well we shall cast the spell tomorrow."


	9. Magics and tricks

DISCLAIMER: I don't own I'm afraid.

A/N; thanks for every ones support in this story. Giles opened up a Magic Box shop in L.A. now. Here we go.

Tara set everything up and waited for Giles to bring Buffy and Spike in from the backroom where he was explaining what was going to happen. Buffy and Spike sat very still, not sure what was happening. "Buffy what's going on?" Spike whispered nervously. "I don't know, but we have to be very quiet and hold still, remember what Giles said." Buffy whispered back and Spike went back to being silent. A few moments later Spike whispered again, "Buffy, M' scared. I don't know what's going on." Giles heard him this time, "It's alright Spike, you just have to be very still and quiet." Spike didn't speak again, and Tara began the spell.

Spike grabbed on to Buffy's hand and they held hand until the spell was over. Buffy clenched her eyes tight together, and Spike did the same. Tara finished the spell and sat down by Willow, "They should have changed back, I suck as a witch!" Tara complained. "No, baby you're a good witch. Doing spells always makes you grumpy." Willow played with Tara's hair. Buffy let go of Spike's hand and opened her eyes, she hopped off the table they had been sitting on. "Willow why's Tara sad?" Willow picked Buffy up and set her on Tara's lap, "She's tired, why don't you try to cheer her up." Buffy hugged Tara around the neck and kissed her cheek, "Don't be sad mama Tara, I love you." Tara was shocked at Buffy and looked down at her, "What did you say Buffy? Did you just call me mom?" Buffy now looked confused, "Yes, I call you mama Tara, and so does Spike." Buffy looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Willow kneeled down next to Tara ,who still had Buffy in her lap, with Spike. "Buffy, Spike is there something you want to tell us?" Willow asked amused. "No." two voices and one answer. The two kids ran off to play. Willow and Tara went off in search of Giles. When they found Giles Willow explained what happened with Spike and Buffy moments earlier. "They called you mum, I see. What do you suppose we do?" Giles asked confused by the situation. A day ago they knew that all the adults were just their care takers, they had never called anyone mum or dad. Willow bit her lip, and shrugged her shoulder. "I'll call everyone down to the shop for a meeting. We can sort this out." Giles called everyone and they all were there in twenty minutes. When Xander and Anya walked in Buffy ran over and jumped into Xander's arms. "I'm happy to see you too, Buffy." Xander joked resting her on his hip. Buffy smiled happily and leaned over and hugged Anya.

Anya smiled and took Buffy from Xander. "Did you miss us sweetie?" Anya asked surprised at how much Buffy seemed to miss them. "Yes, mommy. I missed you a lot. I missed you too daddy." Buffy smiled looking at Xander. Xander's face froze when he heard her call him daddy. "Buffy what did you just say?" Anya also shocked, turned to him and covered Buffy's ears. "She called me mommy and you daddy, do we tell her that we aren't?" Xander shock his head, "We can't, not yet anyway. Just go with it for now." Anya nodded in agreement and uncovered Buffy's ears.

Willow came over to Xander, Anya, and Buffy, "So you know why we called the meeting." Willow asked assuming that's what the three of them were talking about. "Yes, we do. Buffy sweetheart can you go play with Spike please." Anya said setting Buffy on the ground. Buffy frowned and walked away slowly. Xander and Anya followed Willow to were everyone else was, to discuss the situation they were in. Spike walked over to were Buffy was sitting, he paused for a moment when he saw how sad her face was. "Buffy luv are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside her. Buffy looked at him with sad eyes, "My mommy and daddy are mad at me." Spike frowned, how was he supposed to fix that. "My dad won't talk to me right now, he's busy talking with your mum and dad. I think he's mad at me too." Spike said realizing that he also may be in trouble. "Let's go ask why, maybe the are just tired like mum Tara, and mum Willow." Spike suggested helping Buffy to her feet.

They two walked over to where the adults were talking. They all stopped when they noticed Buffy and Spike standing there watching them. "What's the matter, are you two alright?" Tara asked worried by their faces expressions. "Buffy's sad because her mummy and daddy are mad at her, and my dad's mad at me." Spike said refusing to look at any of the adults. Xander and Anya looked at each other, Buffy thought they were mad with her. "Buffy, we're not mad at you honey." Xander said picking her up and sat down with her in his arms. "Why would we be mad at you, sweetie?" Anya asked moving a stray hair out of Buffy's eyes. "You told me to go away." Buffy said sadly and began to suck her thumb. "We didn't want you to go away. We just need to talk about some adult things." Xander said rubbing circles on her back calmingly. Spike looked at Giles and frowned, "But you are mad at me? Aren't you dad?" Giles was quite surprised when Spike called him dad. "No, no I'm not mad. I had things I needed to discuss, things that children don't need to hear."

Giles walked over to Spike and kneeled beside him. Spike wrapped his arms around his 'dad's' neck and Giles lifted him up. "Okay well we can finish discussing this later. Xander, Anya why don't you spend sometime with Buffy, I think I'll be doing so with Spike here." Anya and Xander took Buffy with them and they decided to go to the park and play. As Xander pushed Buffy on the swing he asked her questions. "Buffy, how come you and Spike call Willow and Tara mom?" Buffy turned her head slightly so she could see him, "Because daddy, they don't have kids like you and mommy, and Giles. We didn't want them to be left out." she explained softly. He smiled at her, she's such a sweet kid, I wish she could stay like this, he thought. "How about you call them aunty instead of mommy that way mommy knows how much you love her." Buffy liked this idea, "Ok, can we go home so I can see aunty Tara and aunty Willow?" Anya walked over from the bench she was sitting on nearby, "I think that's a great idea."

When the three arrived back home, Angel greeted them. "Hey guys, Spike and Giles are in the library having some kind of talk thing. Willow, Dawn, Tara and Connor are in the garden if you need them." He informed them before returning to a stack of paper he was flipping through. Anya set Buffy down and told her to go surprise aunty Tara and Willow, and told Xander to go with her. "Angel, Tara did a spell on Buffy and Spike and after the spell was done Buffy thought that Xander and I were here mom and dad. Spike did the same with Giles. What should we do?" Anya asked in a whisper so if Buffy walked back in the room she wouldn't hear her. "I don't know that's what I'm researching right now." Angel said not once looking up.

Buffy ran over to Willow and Tara who were sitting by the fountain pond. "Aunty Willow! Aunty Tara! Daddy said that's what I should call you since you aren't my mom's." Buffy said happily hugging their legs. "That's great honey." Tara said smiling at the small blond. "It really is. Your daddy's really smart isn't he?" Willow said giving a small wink at Xander. Buffy nodded her head in agreement. Dawn walked over and sat down next to Willow and Tara with Connor right behind her. "Hey Buffy." Dawn said extending her arms to hug her big sister. Buffy hugged Dawn and then turned to Willow and Tara again. "Is Dawn your daughter?" She asked them seeming confused for a moment. Before either Wicca could answer, dawn did; "Yes, Willow and Tara are my moms." Dawn looked at the two with a smiled, "Yes, Dawn is our daughter." They agreed catching on to her plan.

The rest of the evening had gone by pretty fast, Giles and Spike had talked for three hours about god only knows what. At nine p.m. Sppike and Buffy had to go to bed. Everyone said their good night to the two small blonds and went to do research on why the spell didn't work.


	10. growing up

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own.

A/N: I'm officially crazy, I'm working on Seven stories at once! And after my poll is done eight stories, so after My poll ends I won't be making any new stories until I finish some of the ones I've started. Any way if you want a say in the next story I do you can vote on my poll. Oh and this is the last chapter where Spike and Buffy are little, I was going to do this a few chapters back but I couldn't help it. Any way here we go.

Xander had tucked Buffy in bed next to Spike. "Good night Buffy," he kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light. Giles had put Spike to bed as well, "Good night, William." The two men returned downstairs to the others. "We need to discuss this." Angel said as Xander and Giles reached the bottom step. "I want Buffy to stay our daughter! She's sweet and adorable, and she finally doesn't hate me." Anya said arms crossed. Xander sat down beside Anya with a soft smile. "That may be true Anya, but it's unnatural for a child to just all of a sudden think that you are their parents. We have to figure out why Tara's spell didn't work." Giles said with a yawn. " Why don't we all get some rest before, so we don't make any hasty decisions." Willow offered the idea, seeming to be the only one not about to fall asleep where she stood. Everyone agreed and went to bed.

The next morning Buffy woke up at 1:35 a.m. from a nightmare, the lightning hadn't helped. She sat up in bed terrified, looking around to make sure it was just a dream she tried to normalize her breathing. Spike opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away with one of his little fists, "Buffy, what's wrong pet?" Buffy turned her head and looked at him, "I had a bad dream. And the lightning is scary." Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, "Come on luv. My dad will know what to do." They two of them started down the dark hall, but when the lightning flashed they got scared and ran into the nearest room slamming the door behind them. Dawn had been awakened by the slamming of her door, "Buffy, Spike what's wrong?" She asked turning the light on. She could see the fear on their faces. "Buffy, she had a bad dream. And she was scared by the lightning so I had to bring her here so she wouldn't be scared." Spike said.

Dawn smiled and picked the two up, "It's alright, the lightning can't get you." Dawn got into bed with Buffy and Spike snuggled up to her. "Dawn, can we go back to our room? I can protect Buffy." Spike asked. "Sure." Dawn brought them back to their room, and tucked them in. "If you need me I'll be down the hall." Dawn kissed their foreheads and she returned to her room. Buffy turned the bed side lamp on, and looked around the room waiting for Spike. Spike stood starring out the window, Buffy ran over to him, "Spike, aren't you scared?" Spike turned his head, "No, I like the dark. I won't let it hurt you Buffy." Spike smiled at her and she took a step closer to the window.

They two returned to the bed and fell asleep. The next morning nothing was between Spike and Buffy. "Spike stop moving I'm comfy." Buffy said as Spike squirmed around the bed. "Can't help it, Slayer!" Buffy opened her eyes and realized she wasn't little anymore. Buffy rolled off the bed wrapping herself in the sheet with a thud. "Hey, we aren't kids at least luv." Spike said. Xander had heard the thump and went to check on his little girl. "Buffy," he said as he opened the door. What he saw shocked him, "You're all grown up now." he said almost sad. "Yeah, and um sorry but can I have some privacy so I can get dressed?" Buffy said holding the sheet to her body. Xander nodded told her where her clothes were and left the room, "Now to go tell Anya." he said to himself as he walked down the hall to his room.

Anya, sat up in bed when she heard Xander come in. "How is our little girl?" Xander sat down beside her, "She's all grown up. Anya I'm sorry." Anya sighed, she was going to miss little Buffy. "Then we'll just have to have our own little girl." Anya smiled and got dressed. Xander smiled in agreement. "What will we name her?" he asked already making plans. "How about we name her after Buffy? Buffy Anne Harris, it has a nice ring to it." Xander smiled, "Yeah it does, doesn't it."


	11. Ethan VS The Ripper part one

Disclaimer: This is not mine, sadly.

A/N: I don't really like were this has went. I got the major thing of it, but the spell that Tara did didn't work the way I would have liked, and it was all over the place and messy. I was going to reconstructed this after I finished the chapter which will be the last, but I was thinking that I would present a challenge since I like stories were Spike and the gang are kids and I'm curious to see everyone's spin of there own. So here's the challenge: Write a story where the fang gang, and/or scoobies are turned in to little kids/ infants. Be creative and original.

Buffy and Spike met everyone down stairs after the had gotten dressed. Xander and Anya seemed very happy compared to everyone else though. Anya had a smile the size of Texas and Xander was right along with her. Buffy looked at them confused, minutes ago Xander had looked depressed and sad. ' Did I miss something?' Buffy asked herself. Giles approached Buffy and Spike and looked at them to see if anything had happened like a bullet hole in the back of the neck, but there was nothing.

Giles continued to look over them as someone entered the hotel, Giles looked up to see who it was and was so shocked he nearly fell over. "Ethan." Giles words were bitter and cold making everyone in the room shiver. Ethan's head was low and menacing as he walk closer to Giles.

"Hello Ripper. Did you enjoy my gift?" Ethan chuckled as he looked at Buffy and Spike. Protectively Spike stepped in front of Buffy who glared at him and stepped to the side to see what was happening. Giles stepped in front of Spike and Buffy, he didn't want Ethan doing anything else to them. Ethan smiled at this, ' a man I once admired turned soft for a child that isn't even his. She wasn't even a child, he still was wrapped around her finger.' Ethan thought about it for a moment, before he spoke again.

"You know Rupes, I admired you when we were young. But only know do I see how foolish I had been, admiring a man turned soft for a child that isn't even his. She can't make up for what happened to Annie, Rupes." Ethan smiled as he said Giles dead sisters name.

"But that's not what you want is it. You want to be Bunny here's father, the man you never could be. Anne would be ashamed of you, Rupert. You know she was a girl so young and full of life, she was a very smart girl, you don't see that much anymore do you. It's to bad with what happened." Ethan paused to savor the moment, Giles' was being reminded of his dead sister, and those who thought they knew him looked confused, it was perfect.

Ethan continued his story. "Annie, she didn't want her elder care free rebel brother getting into trouble, so she followed you one night. Down a dark alley, but you were older, and taller, and had longer legs you walked to fast for her to keep up. Soon you were so ahead she didn't know where you went, and she was left alone in a dark alley. You were only a block a head, you heard the screams. Do you remember them Ripper? You expect a sister, a daughter , a granddaughter, and great-granddaughter of watchers to know how to slay, or at least fight off a something or someone, but how would she have known when her watcher, her own brother, didn't train her to do so. You killed her Rupert. And now you take on this little girl to make up for it. No matter how hard you train her she will die in your hands, just like Anne."

Giles was about to kill Ethan, "Her name is Buffy. I'm not trying to make up for what happened to Annie, I'm not responsible for the vampire who did that to her." Ethan smiled menacingly again. 'Ripper still doesn't know about his sister's death. She wasn't drained by a vampire, I killed her .' Ethan wanted to tell Giles, and now was the perfect time. " She wasn't killed by a vampire you stupid man. She was killed by me."

Giles face flashed as he strained to look back on the memories he'd pushed down so hard. He finally remembered that night crystal clear. Giles heard footsteps behind him when he left the house and knew it was Annie following him. She was only thirteen and still clumsy so he could hear her foot steps, he decided to go along with it anyway. She had thought he didn't know she was there. He went down the alley he knew would be safest for Anne to follow in. Suddenly stopped hearing her footsteps and slowed down. Giles had gone a few blocks after he stopped hearing his sisters footsteps thinking she went home. He turned around and he ran to her. Whatever had done this to her had run when it saw him coming. He should have known.

Giles snapped back into reality, and was going to kill Ethan. Without even thinking tackled him, blindly throwing punches. Spike laughed he liked seeing the person who turned him into a child being beaten by an old man. Angel and Gunn decided to interfere each pulling one man from each other. "Giles. Calm down!" Willow screamed as he tried to escape Angels grasp. Gunn held Ethan back who put up no fight. Ethan laughed as if killing a thirteen year old girl was fun. Buffy had had enough and struck the man hard on the face which made him laugh harder .

"You stupid girl. You are like Annie, you put up a fight." He smiled again, he could tell her exactly what happened. " You see Anne did the same thing when I grabbed her. She struck me across the face. I see why Giles was drawn to you." Ethan enjoyed seeing Giles squirm and he knew taunting Buffy was just killing him.

Giles face was red with anger, Fred could see the fact that he was soon going to kill him. "Ethan you are skating on very thin ice right now. I suggest you going."

"You what is your name?" Ethan smiled, Fred was a nice girl, she too reminded him of Annie.

" My name is Winifred, I'm called Fred." Fred stuttered, very nervous by the man's sudden interest in her.

Angel looked at Fred and glared, "Fred don't tell him anything else." Angel didn't want Giles to have another reason to kill Ethan although he wouldn't mind getting ret of him.

Giles was still fuming, which just pressed Ethan on. "You know Ripper, I must give you credit. You have done a much nicer job with this one."

TBC…

A/N : Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to keep you intrigued. And please take your own direction with your version/ story of the fang gang and or scoobie babies.


End file.
